


debate is not a chaos sport

by maraudertimes



Series: the chaos universe [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Belligerent Sexual Tension, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Drunken Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, High School, Humor, Love/Hate, Matchmaking, Only One Bed, Origin Story, Romance, School, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28363299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudertimes/pseuds/maraudertimes
Summary: debate:a formal discussion on a particular topic in a public meeting or legislative assembly, in which opposing arguments are put forwardchaos:complete disorder and confusionone weekend. one bed. one impressively bad rendition of gasolina.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Rose Weasley
Series: the chaos universe [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757242
Kudos: 20





	debate is not a chaos sport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abhorsen (beeezie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beeezie/gifts).



> thank you to em and liv for looking this over and giving me feedback, and without further ado, here are the origins of one scorpius malfoy, and rose granger-weasley

**_MONDAY_ **

**‘debatables'  
**(Lily Potter, Rose Granger-Weasley)  
_4:17pm_

**Rose:** don't forget  
**Rose:** double practices this week  
**Rose:** and triple the next

 **Lily:** yeah i know

 **Rose:** triples include mornings

 **Lily:** i know rose  
**Lily:** you shared the debate calendar with me  
**Lily:** i get notifs every time you update it

 **Rose:** just making sure  
**Rose:** this is our first year making regionals

 **Lily:** this is your first year qualifying for regionals

 **Rose:** which is why i need this to go well  
**Rose:** we need to be prepared

 **Lily:** i promise ill make it to every practice

 **Rose:** amazing  
**Rose:** also flitwick said hes going to put in the hotel reservation tonight

 **Lily:** great, wouldn't want to be worrying about that

 **Rose:** i know  
**Rose:** the hotel's expected to be packed for regionals

* * *

(Lily Potter, Scorpius Malfoy)  
_5:04pm_

**Lily:** i screwed up  
**Lily:** rose has me practicing debate tomorrow  
**Lily:** raincheck on the movies?

 **Scorpius:** yeah ofc  
**Scorpius:** are you sure you guys don't need a third?  
**Scorpius:** two is the bare minimum for regionals

 **Lily:** i know  
**Lily:** but last time you came to practice with me, you and rose were at each others throats

 **Scorpius:** i was not

 **Lily:** you enjoy pushing her buttons a little too much scorp  
**Lily:** she doesnt appreciate it

 **Scorpius:** shes the only who always talks over me!

 **Lily:** not having this argument again  
**Lily:** you guys don't work well together and she was there first  
**Lily:** you can join me next year once she graduates

* * *

**_ONE WEEK LATER_ **

(Lily Potter, Scorpius Malfoy)  
_7:58am_

**Lily:** goog god

 **Scorpius:**???

 **Lily:** sorry my brain is still mush  
**Lily:** morning debate practices are not my forte  
**Lily:** aren't you lucky you never joined

 **Scorpius:** i maintain that i wasnt allowed to join  
**Scorpius:** but yes

 **Lily:** can you stop somewhere and grab me a coffee? :(

 **Scorpius:** just parked  
**Scorpius:** large vanilla iced coffee in the cup holder

 **Lily:** <3  
**Lily:** i dont know if i can take much more of this  
**Lily:** we used to have 2 practices a week and i thought it was a lot  
**Lily:** this is only the first of 8

 **Scorpius:** again  
**Scorpius:** if you guys need a third im more than happy to be supporting cast

 **Lily:** no  
**Lily:** rose would have a conniption  
**Lily:** besides  
**Lily:** hotel is booked  
**Lily:** although...

 **Scorpius:** ??  
**Scorpius:** lily?

 **Lily:** nevermind  
**Lily:** meet you out front

 **Scorpius:** wow, ur such a kind and loving friend

 **Lily:** if that coffee isnt in my hands within 5, i will murder the opera club

 **Scorpius:** duly noted

* * *

**_FRIDAY_ **

**‘debatables'  
**(Lily Potter, Rose Granger-Weasley)  
_9:21am_

**Rose:** hey you missed practice this morning  
**Rose:** flitwick wasnt impressed

_11:45am_

**Rose:** lily where are you  
**Rose:** we're leaving right after classes let out right?  
**Rose:** lily???

_1:38pm_

**Rose:** lily wtf  
**Rose:** this isn't a joke  
**Rose:** message me back  
**Rose:** flitwick's asking if we need to cancel

_2:15pm_

**Rose:** flitwick is giving us another 2hrs  
**Rose:** after that he's calling and pulling us

_4:02pm_

**Lily:** sorry  
**Lily:** just got back from the doctor  
**Lily:** james clipped me in the head last night with his baseball  
**Lily:** i've got a concussion, i can't go

 **Rose:** WHAT?!?!?!  
**Rose:** but this is REGIONALS  
**Rose:** i dont care we have to go  
**Rose:** it'll be fine we can stop at a pharmacy on the way there  
**Rose:** advil should help right?

 **Lily:** rose i can't go  
**Lily:** but ive got a replacement

 **Rose:**... no  
**Rose:** lily no, you didn't  
**Rose:** all that boy knows is figuring things out as he goes  
**Rose:** debate is not a chaos sport!!!!!!!

 **Lily:** mums taking away my phone  
**Lily:** not supposed to look at screens  
**Lily:** he's waiting out front  
**Lily:** it's gonna be fine  
**Lily:** anyways, debate isn't even a real sport  
**Lily:** good luck!! <3

* * *

(Rose Granger-Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy)  
_4:08pm_

**Scorpius:** im the green car just across the street  
**Scorpius:** need any help getting your stuff in the trunk?

 **Rose:** no i think ill manage fine

* * *

(Lily Potter, Scorpius Malfoy)  
_8:32pm_

**Lily:** how'd the drive go?

 **Scorpius:** oh amazing  
**Scorpius:** four hours of silence with rose granger-weasley  
**Scorpius:** she even managed to argue with my gps about the best route

 **Lily:** that tracks  
**Lily:** at least you have the rest of the night to relax?

 **Scorpius:** oh thats the BEST PART  
**Scorpius:** we haven't actually checked in because there's only one room  
**Scorpius:** AND THERE'S ONLY ONE BED

 **Lily:** oooohhhhh yeah that makes sense  
**Lily:** flitwick probably didn't account for a male substitute

 **Scorpius:** anyways, she's trying to work with the front desk for any other room  
**Scorpius:** but the hotel's booked up for regionals  
**Scorpius:** and even the cots have run out

 **Lily:** huh  
**Lily:** definitely thought she was exaggerating about that...

 **Scorpius:** i gotta go  
**Scorpius:** she just got back and it's not looking good  
**Scorpius:** wait aren't you not allowed to be looking at screens

_9:16pm_

**Scorpius:** lily, do you even have a concussion?

_9:48pm_

**Scorpius:** lily potter, do not make me call your mother

 **Lily:** i faked a concussion so you would go in my place  
**Lily:** im tired of the fighting between you two and it's high time it gets resolved  
**Lily:** just don't tell rose!  
**Lily:** it's just for the weekend, please?  
**Lily:** and it's debate - you both love debate

 **Scorpius:** i am both aghast and impressed  
**Scorpius:** did you plan the whole one bed thing too?

 **Lily:** no, happy coincidence

 **Scorpius:** well theres a 90% chance i sleep in the tub  
**Scorpius:** so our versions of happy might differ slightly

* * *

**_THE NEXT DAY_ **

**‘debatables'  
**(Lily Potter, Rose Granger-Weasley)  
_10:03am_

**Rose:** I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU  
**Rose:** YOU STUCK ME WITH SCORPIUS FUCKING MALFOY  
**Rose:** I DON'T THINK HE EVEN KNOWS HOW THE SPELL THE WORD PLAN  
**Rose:** HE HAS NO IDEA WHAT HE'S DOING  
**Rose:** THIS IS A DISASTER

 **Lily:** hey rose, it's albus, lily wanted me to check her phone and message you back  
**Lily:** she says she's sorry  
**Lily:** but you should murder james and not her

* * *

(Lily Potter, Scorpius Malfoy)  
_10:08am_

**Lily:** i take it you guys lost?

 **Scorpius:** no we actually won  
**Scorpius:** it was really fun too  
**Scorpius:** she's just upset i didn't follow her plan like she wanted me to

 **Lily:** oh well that's great?  
**Lily:** congrats?

 **Scorpius:** thanks!   
**Scorpius:** gotta go tho, next round is in like 45 and im about to be scolded (again)  
**Scorpius:** honestly how do you put up with this?

 **Lily:** gonna be real honest  
**Lily:** sometimes i stick my wireless earbuds in and cover them with my hair  
**Lily:** how was tub sleeping by the way?

_1:17pm_

**Scorpius:** no tub sleeping  
**Scorpius:** instead there was a wall of pillows between us  
**Scorpius:** i think the idea of having a poorly rested teammate really worried her

 **Lily:** oh fair  
**Lily:** how'd the second one go?

 **Scorpius:** even better than the last!

 **Lily:** did you listen to her this time?

 **Scorpius:** not one bit  
**Scorpius:** but it's working so she didn't get as mad this time around

 **Lily:** rose granger weasley?  
**Lily:** not getting mad at someone for disregarding her plans?  
**Lily:** what have you done to her?

 **Scorpius:** i dont know  
**Scorpius:** i think she might like winning?  
**Scorpius:** sounds like having you as a partner isn't really conducive to that

 **Lily:** oh fuck off

_7:03pm_

**Scorpius:** WE DID IT!!!!  
**Scorpius:** WE'RE OFF TO STATE!!!!!

* * *

**‘debatables'  
**(Lily Potter, Rose Granger-Weasley)  
_7:04pm_

**Rose:** I AM STILL SO UPSET WITH YOU  
**Rose:** BUT WE'RE GOING TO STATE!!!  
**Rose:** AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

 **Lily:** that's great!  
**Lily:** super proud of you guys! <3

* * *

(Lily Potter, Scorpius Malfoy)  
_7:06pm_

**Lily:** she just messaged me!!  
**Lily:** thats awesome!  
**Lily:** but don't you guys have another one tomorrow morning?

 **Scorpius:** nope!  
**Scorpius:** one team never showed so the tournament was rearranged to just today  
**Scorpius:** and since we won all of ours, we're AUTOMATICALLY QUALIFIED FOR STATE

 **Lily:** ahhhhhh!!!!!!  
**Lily:** I knew you guys could do it!!

 **Scorpius:** also turns out the hotel is booked because of a nearby hockey tournament

 **Lily:** that makes so much more sense...

 **Scorpius:** anyways, i bumped into an old friend  
**Scorpius:** so we're gonna CELEBRATE!!!

 **Lily:** damn, go you!  
**Lily:** just don't lose rose during the fun  
**Lily:** both for her sake and the sake of anyone who manages to piss her off while intoxicated... 

* * *

**‘debatables'  
**(Lily Potter, Rose Granger-Weasley)  
_11:51pm_

**Rose:** lillllyyyy  
**Rose:** im not mad at uy anymore  
**Rose:** i wooooooonnn  
**Rose:** im going to staateee  
**Rose:** and scorpisu maflto is super cute  
**Rose:** did uknow he spaek spanish?

* * *

(Rose Granger-Weasley, Scorpius Malfoy)  
_12:03am_

**Rose:** lillllyyyyyy  
**Rose:** he took his shirt off for heis sohwer  
**Rose:** ughhhhhhh  
**Rose:** unfairrrrr  
**Rose:** hess so prettyy?

* * *

**‘debatables'  
**(Lily Potter, Rose Granger-Weasley)  
_9:31am_

**Lily:** scorp doesnt know spanish  
**Lily:** when he gets drunk he just recites all the lyrics that he can remember from *gasolina*  
**Lily:** last night sounds like it was fun?

* * *

(Lily Potter, Scorpius Malfoy)  
_9:32am_

**Lily:** what happened last night?  
**Lily:** rose sent me a ton of... interesting messages

_10:08am_

**Scorpius:** uh...  
**Scorpius:** yeah  
**Scorpius:** so  
**Scorpius:** everything's a bit blurry  
**Scorpius:** but...  
**Scorpius:** _Attachment - 1 Image_

 **Lily:** OH WOW

 **Scorpius:** and then i definitely didn't put a shirt on before getting in bed  
**Scorpius:** and this morning i realized she definitely wasn't wearing one either  
**Scorpius:** and we were cuddling  
**Scorpius:** oh but there was this weird thing that happened  
**Scorpius:** i woke up with "granger-weasley" written on my chest in sharpie?

 **Lily:** IM SORRY  
**Lily:** WHAT  
**Lily:** DETAILS  
**Lily:** NOW

 **Scorpius:** oh no...   
**Scorpius:** im getting bad cell reception...  
**Scorpius:** you're... breaking... up on... me... 

**Lily:** scorpius malfoy so help me

* * *

**‘debatables'**  
(Lily Potter, Rose Granger-Weasley)  
_10:17am_

**Rose:** YOU WERE FAKING YOUR CONCUSSION?????

**Author's Note:**

> :elmofire:
> 
> i did the thing AGHHHH


End file.
